Blast of the Past, Blast to the Present
by unfortunateesoul
Summary: Haru always thought it would last, but to her dismay it didn't. Rin left her, heartbroken and lonely. Though only kids, she learned to live with the pain. Now seven years later he's back but no longer the boy she knew. Fem!Haru/Rin
1. Memories

_**Blast From the Past, Blast to the Present**_

_**Memories**_

Haru always thought it would last, but to her dismay it didn't. Rin left her, heartbroken and lonely. Though only kids, she learned to live with the pain. Now seven years later he's back but no longer the boy she knew.

Fem!Haru/Rin

* * *

"I won't be attending middle school here," said a small boy with hair of a dark shade of red.

A young female with dark blue hair and young boy with green hair looked up at the boy who had just spoken, a look of confusion upon their face.

"W-what do you mean?" The green haired boy asked, taking side glances at the female next to him who looked as expressionless as ever.

"I'm going to Australia, they have a swim school that I'll be attending too," the boy explained, a wide grin graced his lips.

The female let her head drop, looking at a brick wall in front of them that was full of writing by the trio plus another member who wasn't present at that moment. "Why...?" Was all that left her mouth, not looking up at him.

Looking at the girl, the red head smiled and did a thumbs up at her. "I'm going to become an Olympic swimmer," he chirped.

"But what about the relay?" The other male asked, worry lacing his words.

"Don't worry Mako I'm leaving the day after," he smiled, hoping to set him at some ease.

After he said that he noticed the expression, or lack of, upon the girls features knowing she wasn't taking it well. "Hey Haru?" The boy spoke, hope in his eyes.

For the first time in that period, Haru looked at the boy curiosity in her eyes. "Yes Rin?" She asked rather bluntly.

"Let's swim in the medley 'Kay?" Rin responded, sticking his fist out towards the girl.

"I only swim freestyle," she mumbled to the young male, ignoring the fist.

Chuckling, Rin shook his head and smiled to Mako before looking at Haru. "That's why you have to swim the relay," he countered, bringing his fist down knowing that she wouldn't return it.

"And if you swim with me, I'll show you a sight you've never seen before."

* * *

As the scene played throughout the females mind, Haruka sunk lower into the bathtub which she was relaxing in with her knee length body swimsuit. As her mouth was under the water, she began to blow bubbles randomly staring at the surface of the water.

_'I wonder how he's going...'_ She began to think mindlessly before hearing a doorbell ring throughout the house.

Groaning to herself, she pulled herself out of the tub and began to dry herself off. Once she was done, she grabbed a jacket upon the bathroom counter and put it on before heading towards the door where the doorbell continued to ring.

"I'm coming," the girl mumbled to no one in particular.

Once reaching the door, she looked through the peeping hole and sighed already knowing who the visitor was. As she opened the door, Haru gave Mako a bit of a glare.

"And as normal you look excited to see me," Makoto said with some sarcasm in his voice.

"What do you want?" Haru asked rather annoyed with the interruption.

Walking back inside, Mako followed her in after shutting the door, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Can't I visit my cousin?" The boy asked, looking at the girl expectantly.

Though it didn't really look like it, what he said was true. The duo were cousins from Haru's mothers side. Mako's father was the older brother of Haru's mum and was also her beloved uncle. Being an only child, Haru never knew what it was like to have siblings but she was always close to her cousin and to her, he was her older brother.

"Nope," was the blunt reply, as she began making his favourite green tea. "Now what's up?"

Sighing, Mako seated himself upon a chair close to her. "Haru you've been different since that day..." He replied, putting emphasis on 'that'. "I just don't like how you've changed in personality," he admitted.

Biting her bottom lip, Haruka looked at her older cousin, a sigh escaping her lips. "I'm fine Mako honestly," she tried to assure him, pouring the tea into two cups and handing him one of them.

Nodding in gratitude, Mako took a small sip of the warm liquid before looking back at her. "No you're not, and you know it."

Haru knew he was right, nothing had been the same since that dreadful day in primary school. But she didn't want to admit it, not wanting to bring up painful memories though it was rather hypocritical seeing as how she would always day dream about it.

"Can we not talk about it please...?" She asked softly, letting a finger trace the rim of her cup unconsciously.

Mako was about to respond to what she had said before a soft vibration came from his front pocket. Taking out the vibrating phone, he pressed 'answer' and began to talking to the person on the other side.

Haru didn't mind the small interruption, helping her out by not talking about her most hated subject for a conversation. But soon Mako took the phone from his ear, sighing.

"Sorry that was mum, she wants me home," he smiled softly, but frowned when he saw her shake her head.

Normally that smile meant, 'Come over for dinner?' Or something along those lines, but Haru had always declined. But it wasn't anyone's fault but fate's as that one night changed the rest of her life for the worse.

Mako never liked it when she declined but knew better then to press the matter. "Well I guess I better go then, but Haru I'm always here for you whether you want to believe it or not," he smiled and stood up and walked over, giving the female a hug which she returned eagerly.

"See ya cuz," she said with slight happiness. Hugs from Mako were one of her weaknesses but she would never let him know that.

Ruffling the female's hair, he laughed. "See ya," he replied, walking towards the door. "Oh and don't always spend your time in the bath," Mako called before leaving the building.

Shaking her head, she picked up the two cups and placed them in the sink, giving them a rinse before walking up to her room. "That's something I can't agree to," she mused to herself.

* * *

Watching as Mako left the house, a shadow moved away from Haru's house. As the frame of a young male began to walk through the darkened streets, a smirk was planted along his lips as his red orbs were narrowed, making him look rather menacing and mean.

While he walked down the streets, people looked at him with either terrified or confusion on their face, but he ignored all of it.

After some time of walking in silence he felt a familiar buzz in his back pocket. Unsure of who would be ringing him, the male took out his phone seeing the familiar call I.D of his sister.

Sighing he pressed answer and placed the phone against his ear. "What do you want Gou," he grumbled over the phone.

"Nice too talk to you to Rin," she replied sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes, he made a turn and found a free bench on which he sat himself upon. "I'll ask again, what do you want?"

There was a frustrated groan on the other end of the phone, "You're in Japan now aren't you?" Was all the female asked.

"Yeah, I'm on my way home now," Rin replied somewhat softer than before.

Though he was a tough guy, Rin could never get pissed at his sister, but he could get really annoyed at her. But he did love to annoy her by calling her Gou instead of Kou. He loved his family very much, as he was the only male in their household after his father's death. So taking care of his mother and sister was a job he enjoyed, though his mother wasn't exactly pleased to hear how long he would be away in another country.

"Really? Great! Mum's really desperate to see you," Kou responded, excitement obvious in her voice.

Smiling to himself, he didn't respond instead he just laughed a bit.

"And by the way, you should call her... She's been in a slump ever since then," she added, trying to word her sentences nicely.

Knowing immediately who his sister meant, his face dropped. "Yeah whatever," was all he replied, when in all honesty he couldn't and wouldn't bring himself to do it.

"I know you're not going to, but at least consider it, love you nii-san, see ya when you get here," and with that the call ended, leaving a rather confused Rin staring at his phone.

Cursing to himself, he looked around him finding that many shops were closing for the night to get some rest. And Rin was tempted to follow their lead but what his sister told him kept ringing in his head.

Giving his phone a slight glance, he sighed and opened up his contacts looking through them till he found a bluenette's number. As his thumb hovered over the call button, his mind raced with arguments to ring or not to ring, but seeing how he'd got this far he decided on the former.

Pressing the call button, he brought the phone to his ear and waited nervously for the female to pick up her phone.

* * *

As she entered her bedroom, Haru fell upon her comfortable bed looking at the dresser next to her which had a valuable item of hers placed upon it.

A picture of Rin, Mako, another old friend of her's Nagisa and herself standing in front of their favourite old oak tree smiling at the camera, a picture they took at the start of their last year in primary.

As Haru laid there, letting the memories flow through her mind she began to drift off, her eyes closing ever so slowly before falling asleep conpletely. As she fell asleep though, she did not hear her own phone buzzing upon her desk as the screen lit up with it showing the caller I.D 'Rin Matsuoka'.

* * *

Sighing to himself, as he reached the female's voicemail he hung up and headed towards his home.

_'Knowing her she'd probably be in some form of water,'_ he mused to himself, laughing at the antics of Haru.

As Rin walked through the streets that seemed so familiar yet so different, he looked through out the scenary before him until he reached the driveway he knew so well. As he stood there, flashbacks from his childhood flooded his mind but he shook them away. Walking up the driveway, he walked up the steps toward the door before knocking on the door softly.

After a few seconds, the door swung open and Rin was hugged rather tightly but a shorter girl with the same shade hair as himself.

"Nii-san!" Kou cried out, hugging the life out of him as the male began to slightly suffocate.

After entangling himself from his sisters grasp, he patted her head softly chuckling. "Hey sis," he said softly, as he guided her inside their home.

Looking around the lounge room and kitchen he frowned slightly and Kou immediately knew why as her face fell slightly. "Mum couldn't come home tonight, she was called for a longer shift..." she told him softly.

After Rin left for Australia, their mother had to do all that she could to keep her daughter in school, their home and just food for them to eat. In saying that she began working late hours and overtime which kept them rather well off but their mother didn't want to risk it and continued her job.

"It's fine," he assured softly, wrapping his arm round her shoulders as his version of a hug. "Anyway I'm rather tired, so I'm gonna sleep night Gou!"

And with that he disappeared into his room, leaving a rather confused and slightly annoyed Kou in the lounge room. "My name's not Gou," she grumbled loudly before entering her own room.

* * *

Once settling back into his old room, Rin laid himself upon his bed which was neatly made. Looking around the familiar room he spotted a certain picture upon his desk. Standing up he walked over to the picture frame as his eyes turned into a bitter-sweet look. The picture was of the relay team was in with Haru, Mako and Nagisa after they won first place.

"Heh..." he laughed slightly placing it back down before heading back to his bed. Sitting upon it, he placed his phone next to his pillow before laying his head onto said pillow. Letting his eyes do a quick scan of the room once more, he closed his eyes and let the darkness overcome him as he slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope this story turns out well. Please review, constructive criticism welcome~ Please don't be afraid to ask any questions I don't bite, well not on the first date anyway. Anywho thank you again for reading and reviewing, hint hint.


	2. An Old Acquaintance Returns

_**Blast of the Past, Blast to the Present**_

_**An Old Acquaintance Returns **_

Haru always thought it would last, but to her dismay it didn't. Rin left her, heartbroken and lonely. Though only kids, she learned to live with the pain. Now seven years later he's back but no longer the boy she knew.

Fem!Haru/Rin

* * *

As the sun began to shine brightly early the next morning. Makoto was lightly jogging towards his cousins house. Seeing as Haru was not there at the opening ceremony he thought he better come get her this morning.

On his way to her house, he passed an elderly neighbour, Tamaru. When they were younger, she would always give the boys and Haru some food whilst on their way to school. The kids loved and respected her greatly, and because of this Mako 'grew up' with her.

"Morning Tamaru!" he exclaimed happily to the older woman, who smiled in response.

"Good morning, Makoto," she replied softly, grabbing some food from her basket which was wrapped in a brown paper bag. "Please take this with you," she added, holding it out to the male.

Gently taking it from her hands, Mako smiled gratefully. "Oh, thanks," he replied, placing it within his large pocket. "See ya around!" the boy called as he continued to jog once more, hearing a faint, "Take care now," in the background.

After a few more minutes he started up some steps that lead to HAru's place, and heard a soft 'meow' coming from a bush where a tiny, white kitten hid.

"Haru can wait a few more seconds," he thought to himself, as he stepped back and bent down to the kitten.

As the kitten emerged from under the bush towards Mako, it let out another soft meow as the male began scratching under the kitten's neck.

"Good morning," he laughed softly, before patting its head and resumed his way to his cousin's.

Once he reached the familiar house, Mako rang the doorbell though not really surprised at the lack of answer. After a few more seconds, he stood back and looked up at the glazed window which was within the bathroom. Though it was glazed, he could easily see droplets of water upon it.

"Oh come on…" he murmured before running round the back and into her house through the back door, which was normally kept unlocked.

Entering through the unlocked door he then closed it. "I'm coming in!" he called out before immediately walking towards the bathroom.

Normally people would be afraid or embarrassed by walking into a bathroom while a girl was inside, but Mako had done it a plentiful of times Haru and himself had gotten used to it, already knowing that the female was in her bathers. Though whether it was her knee length body suit used for racing or her bikini which was used for casual he never knew until he entered.

Strolling in, Mako noticed that there were pajamas thrown into the laundry basket causing him to chuckle.

"Naturally she'd be in here," he mumbled to himself.

Knocking on the door, Mako cautiously entered the room and was greeted by a splash of water against his chest. "Morning to you too Haru," he chirped, picking at the wet patch on his shirt before extending his hand to the girl, who after flicking her hair around took his hand.

Grabbing her hand, the male pulled her out with ease exposing her purple two piece bikini.

"Why are you wearing your bikini in the bath?" he asked, sweat dropping slightly as Haru grabbed a dry towel of the sink.

"Buzz off," she mumbled, wrapping it around herself and then pushing the male out the door.

Chuckling, the male left the female to change and entered the next room over which was her bedroom. Knowing Haru, Mako knew she wouldn't of prepared her bag so he decided to it himself. Grabbing her school satchel, Mako went over to Haru's desk and reached out to grab a few notebooks when he saw her phone's light blinking a few times.

Picking up the phone, he pressed the unlock button and couldn't but gape at the I.D. of the caller. A few thoughts and memories were beginning to run through his head until he was interrupted by a small, "Mako…?" behind him.

Quickly placing the phone down and turning around, Mako gave a forced chuckle with a casual smile, well at least thats what he was hoping to achieve. Walking up to her, he placed a hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair a bit though the girl gave a small pout at the action.

Without saying a word, she raised an eyebrow but let it go and turned away to walk down the hallway to the kitchen.

Sighing a bit, Mako quickly glanced at the phone and then followed his cousin out of the room.

As the duo walked through the house Mako had noticed that somewhere and sometime Haru placed an apron on top of her clothes, which really was just her bikini bottoms and her school shirt with a suspicious feeling her bikini top was underneath it.

"Wait why are you wearing an apron? Better yet why are you only wearing your shirt and bikini bottoms?" the male asked with an exasperated sigh.

Walking up to the stove the bluenette placed the head of a fish, mackerel most likely, onto a pan and began to fry it. "I don't want to get oil on them…"

"And you're grilling fish…" the green head muttered, looking over at the toaster which just beeped. "Toast as well?" he asked in disbelief.

Glancing at him, she gave one of her famous expressionless facials which was her way of saying,_ 'Got a problem with it?'_

"I haven't eaten breakfast yet," she replied a bit later, preparing the food onto a plate.

After eating, Mako grabbed the plates and went to go wash them as Haru rushed back to her room to prepare her bag. Once grabbing all the necessities, she noticed that her phone was on. 'Hm…?' she thought to herself as she saw her call log was opened. Picking it up, Haru let out a small gasp as her eyes widened in surprise at the name that was at the top of her call log.

"R-Rin…?" she asked to no one in particular, searching her mind for reasons as to why he would call her out of the blue. After all these years nothing had been said except for that one night when they raced a few years back, but then that didn't really count as a meeting seeing how he left the next day to return to Australia.

Her heart began to race, reasons unknown to the girl as she continued to stare at her phone, Rin's name specifically.

"Haru lets go!" Mako called from the front of the house, causing her train of thought to be broken.

Shaking her head, the female stuffed her phone into her bag which she grabbed after twisting and turning into her school skirt.

"Coming!" she called rushing down to her cousin, panting slightly once she had reached him.

Raising an unnoticeable eyebrow at the girl, Mako wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer and the two started out the door onto their to school.

"Let's go!" Mako exclaimed happily, covering up his curiosity as to why Haru looked so surprised, throwing his free fist into the air as they left her house.

* * *

Muttering to himself, Rin began drying his red locks with a shammy whilst walking around the house inn some sweats. He had initially planned on sleeping in due to jet lag from the flight from Australia the day before, but instead he was woken up by a, "Bye nii-san!" at his door and the front door slamming from his sister's absence as she left for school.

Seeing how he had just arrived back home, his high school, Samezuka Academy, had allowed him to start the next day. Thus he planned to sleep in and enjoy a day full of relaxation.

But his attitude soon changed once he stepped into the kitchen and saw a red headed female, much like himself and Kou, cooking breakfast. Much unlike his character, his lips spread into a smile, not cocky or mischievous just a normal happy smile and walked up behind his mother and wrapped his arms round her waist. Feeling her jump slightly, his genuine smile turned into a toothy grin.

"I'm home mum," the teen murmured softly, placing a soft kiss against her cheek easily, seeing how he had grown immensely over the past few years and now was taller than her.

Turning around, the males mother returned the embrace but tighter causing him to suffocate slightly. "Rin! Oh how I've missed you!" she exclaimed, a mix of sadness and relief in her voice.

Chuckling softly, as best as he could being squeezed with in the hug, he finally stepped out of her embrace. "Me too mum."

Pushing her son, who was confused by these actions, to the dining table, forcing him down upon a chair as she left him there baffled of what just happened. But before he could ask, the lady reappeared once again with a plate full of pancakes and a drink of orange juice in another hand.

"Eat up!" she exclaimed setting it in front of the boy, whose eyes twinkled slightly at the sight of the food.

Picking up the cutlery upon the table he said a quick, 'Thank you,' before digging into the food in enjoyment, savoring every bite of the food. It had been ages since he had eaten his mother's food but once he took that first bite it was as if he was back in elementary eating breakfast like this everyday with his whole family.

Once he had finished, he gulped down the orange juice before standing up and bringing his plate and cup to the kitchen and washed it down and dried it before walking back out to his mother who was sitting at the dining table.

Smiling at her, showing off his sharp teeth he sat back down and looked at her. "What's up?" he asked noticing the slightly sad expression upon her facial features, not liking it one bit.

His mother gave a shaky smile before reaching out for his hand which she clasped within her own. "It's nothing, I've just really missed you…" she admitted sadly.

Feeling slightly guilty for leaving her for such a long time, he gave a sad smile back to her. "I'm sorry mum, but I needed to train to become an Olympian…" he replied, though he only told half the truth.

Sure he had stayed in Australia to train to become the best of the best, but after that race with Haru back then he returned not being able to face the female after that night so he ran away from it and he knew he had changed, but he couldn't change until he could face his problem.

"I know… But you must tell me about your time in Australia! I haven't been since your father's last competition," she responded, a smile gracing her lips.

Looking up at her, Rin smiled once more and released his hand from his mother's grip before finding a comfortable position.

"Well it was an adventure when I was younger, there quite a few campuses of my academy which was Australian Institute of Sport. I stayed in Canberra seeing how that facility focused more on swimming, and it happened to also be the main school headquarters…"

And with that Rin began to talk about his life in Australia, but obviously skipping over the parts of him staying in Japan for a few nights with his encounter with Haru.

Once finished with his story, which took about half an hour to an hour, maybe even more seeing how he was explaining seven years of his life. Throughout the whole story, she listened intently, asking questions at appropriate times whenever necessary.

Rin felt rather relieved getting a lot of his life story of his chest to another person, so once their conversation had ended and he had headed back up to his room he felt as if some of his burdens had been lifted off his shoulders.

Falling against his bed, he let his eyes close as he decided to try and have some more sleep before anything else and with that he fell asleep.

* * *

As the cousins began walking by the ocean, Haru looked out longingly to the water. Seeing how it was rather cold at this time of year she could not swim within the ocean and not having enough money he couldn't swim in a real pool.

As this happened, Mako began rambling on about random things.

"Why did you come get me?" the girl asked curiously, looking up at the taller male.

"You didn't show up for the opening ceremony yesterday," he replied simply, looking forward at the road in front of him.

"I called in sick," Haru replied quickly, but in a monotone voice.

"Then do you know what class you're in?" Mako asked with a raised eyebrow.

Not bothering to reply, Haru let the question hand before Mako spoke once more.

"We're in the same class again," he chirped happily. " Class 1, and we have a new lady as our homeroom teacher whom they've already given a nickname too," Mako chuckled and continued to talk about yesterday's events.

Haru then began to space out as her thoughts wandered back to the ocean. _'It needs to get warmer so I can swim...'_ she thought to herself, ignoring her cousin.

But soon Makoto realised that Haru wasn't listening, he smiled and looked down at her. " I hope it get warmer soon so you can swim," Mako commented.

Looking up at him as he spoke, Haru quickly looked away once he finished, pretending to not of thought the exact same thing a few seconds before which cause Mako to chuckle.

Once reaching the school gates, the duo entered before heading into their homeroom. Making it in time to find their seats, Haruka sat down with a soft thud against her chair and stared out the window.

Soon the class began to settle down as their homeroom teacher entered the room and started calling out the role. After a few names she reached Haruka's name who zoned out so much, she didn't hear her name being called.

"Is Haruka Nanase not here?" the teacher asked out, causing Haru to snap out of her thoughts but before she could reply Makoto beat her to it.

"She's here ma'am!" he called out, drawing their teachers attention to the back row.

Noticing a face she hadn't seen before she jumped slightly, "Oh you're right!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry Miss. Nanase! You weren't here yesterday right? Well I'm your new homeroom teacher, Amakata Miho," the lady bowed slightly.

During lunch, the room began to chat about their new homeroom teacher but neither Mako and Haru were listening, instead they left the room and headed up to roof where it would be quieter.

As the two were heading up the stairs towards the roof, they began talking about what to eat for lunch until they saw an eager blonde waving to them frantically at the bottom of that section of stairs.

"Haru, Mako!" he called out happily, a wide grin spread across his face. "It's been forever! I'll be joining you here at Iwatobi High School."

The two cousins looked at each other in confusion.

"Mako?" Makoto asked Haru, who only responded with a, "Haru?'' filled with the same amount of confusion.

But that's when it hit them. "Nagisa?" they asked in unison in disbelief, looking at the younger boy who just laughed in response.

The three of them began to continue walking up to the roof chatting like never before, or at least Mako and Nagisa were anyway. Once they reached the roof, they walked over to the railing which facing an empty swimming pool.

Nagisa pointed out to the pool with a confused look upon his face. "Why is the pool in such a state?" he asked curiously, looking at the two of them.

"That pool is old and not in use anymore," Makoto replied. "And there's no swim club either," he added.

"Where do you swim then?" Nagisa asked still very confused.

Haru returned to her normal emotionless state, "I quit swimming competitively," she said rather rashly.

"What? Why? I was alll excited about getting to deim with you again in high school!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"We're not kids anymore, things aren't the way they used to be," she stated.

Giving a rather sad look, Nagisa looked down slightly. "Haru…"

Deciding to step in before Haru said anything to mean, Mako began to talk. "Well she gave up swimming competitively but she still loves the water."

"Huh?" Nagisa asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Haru would normally swim in the ocean during the summer and is normally found soaking in her bathtub," he chuckled.

"What does that have to do with swimming? It just means he likes baths…" Nagisa mumbled. "How bout a hot springs club then?" he asked quickly.

"I can't stand the heat," was all she replied with, trying to pry the younger male off of her.

As Makoto watched, he couldn't help but chuckle, 'Nagisa hasn't changed at all,' he laughed but then noticed a red headed female watching them, who gave him a small nod. Feeling as if he knew her from somewhere, he gave a polite nod back before turning towards the other two.

Once they had finished eating, the trio began to walk down the stairs, heading towards their classrooms once more.

What once was a peaceful walk turned into a devastating turn of events.

"Hey did you know that they're planning to close down the swimming club we went to in grade school soon?" Nagisa asked the two as he hopped down the stairs.

Once hearing this, Haru stopped in mid step, her eyes widening once more that day.

"So before that happens how bout we pay a visit?" the boy suggested to the older two.

"To dig that up…?" Makoto asked curiously, remembering their time capsule that was there.

"Exactly! We can sneak in at night…" Nagisa began, pretending to be sneaking in already before he was interrupted.

"You can go by yourself," Haru stated before walking off, her eyes trying not to betray her real feelings.

"Don't say that!Come with us, Haru!"

"I'm not going," she repeated turning away from him.

"Don't you think it'll be fun?"

"I don't."

Groaning, Nagisa pouted in frustration at the older female. She was always so stubborn even back in elementary school but in saying that, Makoto had always been able to persuade her.

"Just humour him," Makoto said teasingly at the blue headed female.

"No, it's too much effort," she responded harshly about to walk away once more.

"It's your choice I guess, but there is a pool there," Mako said, pretending to think aloud. "And a pool is much bigger than a bathtub."

Hating him for bringing it up, Haru couldn't help but give in. As she turned her head over her shoulder, her eyes glistened in wanting at the mention of the word 'pool'.

As Haru agreed they trio had not known that Gou was leaning against the wall listening into their whole conversation and decided this would be the best way to get Rin and Haruka to meet up once more. So she texted him informing him about the swim club being torn down, but skipping the part about Haruka being there before returning to her friends.

* * *

Waking up to the familiar buzz of his phone, Rin picked up the noisy piece of technology and looked at the incoming message before his eyes widened in surprise.

"It's shutting down…?" he asked himself in disbelief.

"Heh… I know what I'm doing tonight then," he chuckled to himself before placing the phone down once more and looking at the picture of himself with Haruka, Makoto and Nagisa with a sly smirk upon his lips.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been falling asleep a lot lately eheh... Sorry bout that everyone. Thanks for all the reviews and follows, I hope this chapter is suffice to your likings :) I realised I forgot to put this on the previous chapter so here it is.

_**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club and it's characters in no shape or form belong to me, they belong to Kyoto Animation.**_


End file.
